


Hedgehog

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Carolina Hurricanes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie gets turned into a hedgehog and spends Christmas break with the Staal family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hedgehog

It was two days before the start of their Christmas break and the locker room was abuzz with excitement as everyone talked about their plans and seeing their families.

“Hey Eddie,” Jordan said stopping next to the goalie as the rest of the team started to head out on the ice for practice. “Is everything all right?” He had noticed that the usually bubbly back up had been kind of quiet today.

“Fine thanks,” Eddie said with a smile that didn’t meet his usual standards. “I’ll see you out there in a minute.”

Jordan thought Eddie looked pale as he headed towards the washroom. He hoped he wasn’t catching the flu or something. He shook his head and headed out onto the ice. He was working on passes with Jeff and Eric when the coach shouted across the ice if anyone had seen Eddie.

“I don’t think he was feeling well,” Jordan said skating over. “He was headed for the washroom just before we came onto the ice.” Which had been about fifteen minutes ago Jordan realized guiltily.

“Someone go check on Eddie,” the coach said to the trainers.

“I’ll do it,” Jordan volunteered. The coach looked at him for second and then nodded. Jordan hurried down the tunnel and made his way to the washroom. “Eddie?” he called looking about. His gaze fell on his friend’s crumpled form on the washroom floor. “Eddie!” he hurried to his side and stared in confusion as he realized it was just Eddie’s equipment lying there. “What the hell?” he muttered. The left hand glove moved and Jordan pulled back suspiciously. A second later a tiny snow white hedgehog pushed its way out of the sleeve and looked up at him with adorable black eyes.

“Aw,” Jordan said carefully picking up the tiny creature. He stared at him for a moment then shook his head. “Coach is not going to like this.”

 

Jordan was right about the coach’s feelings on the matter but, after he stopped ranting about how he had never had anyone from one of his teams turn into an animal before, he took the matter better than expected. He would deal with the press and come up with a story to explain Eddie’s absence if this turned into a long transformation but someone would have to look after Eddie.

The rest of the team had been cooing over how cute Eddie was but this announcement quieted them.

“But it’s Christmas break,” Phillip said. “I don’t want to be stuck babysitting a rodent and what if he turns back? How would I explain that to my family?”

“I’ll take him,” Noah chimed in. “My brother and sister would love him.”

“No!” Jordan objected. “I’ll take him. I mean I’m the one who found him so he might be more comfortable with me?”

“Besides,” Eric said grinning. “Our parents are used to Jordan bringing home strange things.”

 

Jordan flew home with Eric and Jared the morning after the game with Washington.

“What are you doing?” Jared asked catching Jordan slipping peanuts into his coat pocket.

“Nothing,” Jordan said guiltily. He could tell his brother didn’t believe him and Eric was looking at them curiously from his other side. He sighed and opened his pocket enough for Jared to see inside.

“Is that a hedgehog?” Jared exclaimed delightedly. “How did you get him past security?”

“Shh,” Jordan warned looking about for flight attendants.

“I thought you were going to put him in the live cargo hold?” Eric asked.

“I was but he looked so sad in the carrier and I didn’t really have any medical information on him anyway—”

“You know hedgehogs don’t eat peanuts right?” Jared interrupted.

“It’s fine, he likes them,” Jordan said.

“How much salt is on those?” Jared asked reaching for the package.

Jordan jerked his hand back out of Jared’s reach, nearly hitting Eric in the face.. “Get your own.”

“I just want to see them,” Jared said reaching for the peanuts again.

“Guys,” Eric tried to intervene being forced closer to the window.

“Just give me the bag!” Jared leaned over Jordan.

“Hey watch it! You’re going to squish—”

“Is there a problem here gentlemen?”

They all froze as one of the flight attendants appeared next to them.

“Um no,” Jordan said blushing. “We’re fine thanks.”

“Sorry,” Jared said sheepishly as he sank back into his chair.

She made a non-committal noise and continued on.

“That was your fault,” Jordan said glaring, checking to make sure that Eddie was all right. He was though Jared was right, he didn’t seem interested in the peanuts.

Jared stuck his tongue out at him and grabbed a magazine.

 

The rest of the flight passed without incident and they got to their parents’ house a little before eleven. They went through the mandatory hugging and asking how everyone was before Jordan brought up Eddie.

“Hey you wouldn’t have a kitty litter tray or anything still kicking around would you mom?” Jordan asked when they had gathered in the kitchen for coffee. After the incident on the plane he had googled hedgehog care once they had landed and found out that he had been completely wrong about what kind of care hedgehogs needed. They still had barn cats but it had been a while since they had had an indoor cat.

She looked at him curiously. “I don’t believe so why do you need one?”

He reached into his pocket where Eddie was still sleeping and scooped him up, setting him gently on the table.

His dad laughed. “Now I know this Christmas will be like when you were kids. How did this one follow you home?”

Eddie blinked up at them sleepily and burrowed in close to Jordan’s hand with a snuffling sound as Jordan explained.

“You didn’t tell me this was Eddie,” Jared said holding his hand out for Eddie to sniff and then petting his head gently. “Why’s he an albino?”

Jordan shrugged frowning as Eddie licked Jared’s fingers. “How should I know?”

“Don’t squabble boys,” their mother scolded. “I’m sure we can find something that your friend can use.”

They did and Jordan disappeared up to his room with Eddie and his temporary home, a large Rubbermaid tote. He set everything up and then flopped over onto his bed, cradling Eddie to his chest and staring up at the ceiling. “Bet this isn’t how you thought you’d be spending Christmas huh?” he said angling his head down so that he could see Eddie. “You know if you wanted to turn back human you would be welcome to stay and spend the holiday with us.” The little hedgehog walked in a circle, his toenails pricking Jordan through his t-shirt, and lay down eyes closing. “I’ll take that as a no.” Jordan sighed and closed his eyes as well.

 

He didn’t think he had been asleep for long but he guessed he had been more tired than he had thought as his watch now said quarter past three and the afternoon sun was shining brightly through his window. He stretched and stood up carefully, putting his hand under Eddie to keep him from falling. He left the room and wandered downstairs.

“Hello sleepyhead,” his mother said as he walked into the living room. “Your dad and brothers went out to the pond if you want to join them.”

“Nah,” Jordan said sitting on the floor near the tree and setting Eddie down next to him. He grinned as Eddie knocked a low hanging ornament off of the tree and started pushing it around with his nose. He looked up to catch his mother looking at him with a contemplative expression on her face. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing.” She stood up. “I’m going to make myself a cup of tea; would you like anything?”

“No I’m good thanks.” He watched Eddie for a few more minutes before pulling out his phone to double check what he should give him for supper. He took a screenshot of the page just to be certain and moved on to checking his emails as the kettle started to whistle in the kitchen. A text from Jeff with Christmas greetings popped up onto his screen. He grinned and was in the middle of answering when he heard the door open and his dad and brothers’ voices.

“What happened?” he heard his mother ask.

He looked over curiously and got up, wandering into the kitchen to see what was going on. Eric was holding a towel to his face.

“The puck got away from me,” Jared was explaining as their mother grabbed the first aid kit from the pantry.

“It’s really not that bad,” Eric insisted as he took the towel away from his face. There was blood on his cheek, smeared a bit from the towel, but it looked like the bleeding had pretty much stopped.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to stop pucks with your face?” Jordan teased.

“Ha ha.” Eric winced as their mother dabbed rubbing alcohol onto the cut. “It’s a good thing you went into hockey instead of comedy.”

“I don’t know, his face always makes me laugh.” Jared jumped out of the way as Jordan attempted to swat him.

“Go outside if you two are going to roughhouse.”

“Sorry,” Jared grinned. “Hey where’s Eddie?”

“In the living room.” He followed as Jared headed into the other room.

“Where is he?”

“Underneath the tree.” Jordan dropped onto the couch, returning to his chat with Jeff.

“I don’t see him,” Jared said dropping to his knees and looking under the tree.

Jordan looked over and frowned as he didn’t see Eddie. “He can’t have gone far, I was only gone for a moment.” He joined Jared on the floor and started looking underneath the furniture.

“Here Eddie!” Jared called.

“What are you two doing?” Eric asked joining them, his face patched up.

“Jordan lost Eddie,” Jared said rolling his eyes.

“I did not!” Jordan objected. “I just left for a minute!”

“Don’t worry Jordie,” Eric said joining the search. “We’ll find him.”

 

They had searched every inch of the living room before moving on to the kitchen and the adjoining hall. Jordan heard a sound from the back porch and his heart skipped a beat when he stepped into the porch and noticed that the door was slightly ajar and one of the barn cats had gotten in. It was prowling around the base of an old oak wardrobe that was standing against the wall.

“Go on,” Jordan said nudging the cat out of the way with his foot. The cat hissed at him and darted out the door. Jordan knelt down and peered under the wardrobe but it was too dark to see anything. He turned on his phone’s flashlight app and looked again. In the farthest corner was a small white ball.

“Did you find him?” Eric asked and Jordan looked over to see him and Jared standing in the doorway.

“Yeah,” Jordan answered. He stretched out on the floor and reached underneath but the base of the wardrobe was too close to the floor for him to get his arm under enough to reach Eddie. He got back to his feet. “Help me move this. If we can tip the left side up and turn it out I should be able to reach him.”

“Why is this thing so heavy?” Jared complained as they shifted the wardrobe.

“Just about there,” Jordan said ignoring his brother. They set the wardrobe down and he slipped in between it and the wall, carefully scooping up the trembling hedgehog who was still curled into a ball, quills extended for protection. “It’s okay Eddie,” he said. “You’re safe now, the cat’s gone.”

“If you want to take him inside where it’s warmer Jared and I can put this back.”

Jordan took Eric up on the offer and wandered back into the living room.

“Oh good,” his mother said coming in from the kitchen. “You found him. Is he all right?”

“I hope so,” Jordan said worrying over the fact that Eddie still hadn’t uncurled. “Do you think I should take him to a vet?” It was after five now and he wasn’t sure if there was a vet anywhere who would be able to help a hockey player turned hedgehog.

“He’s probably just shaken up, why don’t you take him upstairs where it’s quieter? Maybe that will help.”

Jordan headed upstairs to his room and closed the door, sitting on bed and holding Eddie close. “Come on Eddie,” he said softly. “There’s got to be something I can do to help you.” He sat there for the next hour, propped up against the pillows, but Eddie didn’t really seem to get any better. His quills settled down but he stayed curled up, his little claws digging into Jordan’s hand. There was a knock on his door.

“Come in,” Jordan called.

“Hey,” Jared said coming in with Eric following. “How’s Eddie?”

“Okay I guess,” Jordan answered looking back down at the hedgehog. “I think he’s still a little shaken up.”

“Poor little guy.” Jared reached out and stroked Eddie’s back. The hedgehog uncurled and looked up at him. Jared grinned delightedly.

“Maybe you should take him tonight,” Jordan said slowly ignoring the look that Eric was giving him.

“Really? Thanks!” Jared picked Eddie up carefully, putting his hand under him as he squirmed. “I’ll come back for his box later.” He 

“What?” Jordan asked as Eric continued to stare at him. “You can’t say he’s not better off with Jared. In one day I’ve already tried to poison Eddie and nearly let him get eaten by a cat.”

Eric shook his head. “Do what you think is best but you did say that you would take care of him.”

“It’s better this way,” Jordan insisted.

“Okay. Come on, let’s go help mom with supper.”

 

They had pancakes, bacon and eggs for breakfast the next morning. Jordan was picking at his pancakes which he had drowned in entirely too much syrup, a thing he hadn’t thought possible, when the door opened and the missing Staal brother came inside.

“Marc!” Eric getting up and hugging his brother. “You made it!”

“Of course I did. I hope you guys left me some pancakes,” Marc joked.

“You could always take Jordan’s,” Jared said pushing a piece of strawberry off of his plate for Eddie.

“Is there something wrong?” their mother asked turning away from the stove to look at Jordan. “Are you feeling all right?”

“I’m fine,” Jordan said abandoning his soggy pancakes and taking a bite of bacon instead as proof.

Marc pulled up a chair and grabbed a plate, loading it with food. “What’s with the hedgehog?” he asked looking across the table.

“It’s Eddie,” Jared said spearing his last piece of egg.

Marc shook his head. “I remember a couple of years ago Lundqvist turned into a tortoise. We had to keep him in the locker room and he kept trying to push his way through the walls.” He grinned. “He had to pay for repairs when he turned back.”

“I guess we should that we should be thankful we only have to deal with a tiny hedgehog,” Eric said when they’d stopped laughing.

Jordan jumped as something unexpectedly touched his hand and he looked down to see that Eddie had crossed the table and was trying to push himself under Jordan’s hand. Jordan quickly pulled his hand away. His resolve wavered as Eddie looked up at him with sad dark eyes.

“Go on,” he said reluctantly, turning Eddie around and giving him a little nudge in Jared’s direction. He ignored the pointed look Eric was giving him and forced some enthusiasm into him voice. “So since Marc wasn’t here yesterday and I missed it does anyone want to hit the ice after breakfast? We’ll keep the puck away from Jared obviously.” He grinned at his younger brother. The comment had the desired effect as the conversation turned to hockey and Jordan was able to sink into the background, escaping as soon possible.

The four of them did head outside once everyone was done eating, bringing just skates, sticks and pucks. Marc joking about their parents throwing them outside so they could get some peace and quiet just like when they were kids.

It was a perfect day for skating but they were feeling lazy from food so they kept things low-keyed, making a few lazy passes and skating in slow circles.

Jordan’s left skate was feeling loose and he headed over to the bench to fix it.

“Hey,” Marc said dropping down on the bench next to him.

“Hey,” Jordan answered cursing at a knot in his laces.

“So Eric told me that you were supposed to be taking care of Eddie. He said you had a few hiccups.”

Jordan scowled. He should have known Eric would tell Marc everything. “It’s not a big deal. Jared wanted to take him and he’s better at it anyway.”

“Don’t be an idiot Jordie. You know as well as I do that Jared will get bored in a couple of days and then what will you do? Then there’s the fact that, whatever made Eddie change, he could probably use a friend. Maybe Jared’s better at caring for a hedgehog; it’s up to you to decide who’s better at caring for Eddie.” He stood up, tapping Jordan’s shoulder. “Now hurry up. Eric thinks he and Jared can beat us at two on two and I intend to prove him wrong.”

 

Jordan had a hard time sleeping that night. He hadn’t really thought about why it was important that he be the one to take care of Eddie but that was the answer that Marc had, probably unintentionally, given him. He wanted to take care of Eddie and not just when he was a hedgehog. He guessed he had been using his failure at protecting hedgehog Eddie as an excuse to avoid his feelings for the goalie. He sighed and sat up, pulling his pillow around in front of him and punching it a few times. He looked over at his clock. Two o’clock on Christmas Eve day. Jared would kill him if he woke him up to ask if he could talk to a hedgehog. He’d have to wait at least five hours. He groaned and flopped over, pulling the pillow onto his face.

 

“Sure you can have him back.”

Jordan stared at his brother. “What? Just like that?”

Jared laughed. “Come on Jordie I’m not that big of a jerk. The only reason I agreed to take him in the first place was so you could figure out that you wanted him.”

“So basically everyone knew before I did that I have feelings for Eddie?” Jordan knelt down next to Eddie’s box and carefully picked up the sleepy hedgehog.

“I’m pretty sure Eddie doesn’t.”

“You think I’m the reason he turned?”

Jared shrugged. “It’s as good an explanation as any. Now get out of here and talk to your hedgehog.”

Jordan left his brother’s room and went into his own, closing the door. He sat down on the bed, back against the headboard and holding Eddie against his chest. He sighed and tried to figure out what he was going to say. Everything that he thought of sounded like it belonged in a cheap romance novel. “So,” he said finally breaking the silence that the room had sank into. “I’m sure you’ve heard this all before but I’m not exactly a wordsmith so bear with me. You’re amazing. I don’t know how else to describe you. The way you look at the world and seem to always see the best in everyone and every situation is just unbelievable. What I’m trying to say with all this is I think I’m in love with you.” He felt a little short of breath as the words passed his lips and he waited to see what would happen. Eddie’s claws twitched against his shirt but there was no change. Jordan swallowed his disappointment. It had been ridiculously self-centered to think that this had anything to do with him. “I’m glad I told you even if you don’t feel the same or,” this thought had just occurred to him, “if you don’t understand what I’m saying. I hope you know you will always be my friend.” He started to stand up but was knocked back by a sudden weight and he was staring up into Eddie’s eyes.

“Um hi,” Eddie said blushing.

It took Jordan’s brain a second to catch up since he suddenly had a naked goalie lying on top of him. “Sorry,” he said, quickly taking his hands off of Eddie’s back. “There’s clothes in the closet if you want to get dressed.” He winced at the word if, as though Eddie would choose not to get dressed.

“Yeah, thanks.” Eddie pushed himself up off of Jordan and made his way to the closet.

Jordan stayed on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He could hear Eddie moving about and then there was a tap against his knee. He tilted his head to look at Eddie who was standing next to the bed dressed in a pair of Jordan’s sweats and a faded black Penguins t-shirt that Jordan hadn’t realized he still had.

“So,” Eddie said sitting cross legged on the bed next to Jordan. “What exactly happened?”

Jordan’s heart sank. “You don’t remember?” He didn’t know if he could tell Eddie how he felt a second time.

Eddie shook his head. “Nope. I was having a panic attack before practice and then poof! I was here with you.”

“You turned into a hedgehog.”

“Really? I’ve never turned before; I always thought if I did I’d be a dog or something like that.”

“Sorry. You were definitely a hedgehog.”

There was a quick knock on the door and it swung open at the same time.

“Jordan mom needs—” Jared stopped short as Jordan sat up. “Did you tell him? Did it work?” he asked grinning like a maniac as he looked at Eddie and Jordan. “I mean obviously since he’s not a hedgehog anymore—”

“Jared!” Jordan interrupted. He was going to kill his brother. “Get out!”

“Okay,” Jared said holding his hands up and backing out of the room.

“Tell me what?” Eddie asked curiously.

“Nothing.” Jordan glared at his retreating brother. “It’s Christmas Eve and—”

“Jordan’s totally in love with you!” Jared closed the door just in time to deflect the pillow that Jordan flung at him.

“Really?”

Jordan couldn’t bring himself to look at Eddie. Should he deny it or…? “Yeah.”

“Oh. I…that’s, it’s…I just broke up with Lu,” Eddie stammered out.

“What?”

“When we were in Florida last. We were trying to do long distance when I was still in Vancouver but it wasn’t working. I thought when I got traded to the Hurricanes it would help but we just…didn’t seem to connect anymore.” Eddie looked so sad that Jordan couldn’t resist hugging him. “Thanks.” Eddie managed a smile. “I’m not ready to jump into another relationship yet but I could really use a friend if you’re willing?”

Jordan thought about the last thing he had told Eddie before he had turned back. He had meant it even if Eddie didn’t remember. “Of course we’re still friends.” He hugged him again and stood up. “Come on. It is Christmas Eve and my mom’s probably started baking cookies for tonight if you want to help?”

Eddie’s smile widened at the mention of cookies. “Of course!” he said hopping up from the bed.

Jordan led the way down to the kitchen. It wasn’t exactly the way he had been hoping this would turn out but it was better than before Christmas break had started. He grinned as he watched his family and Eddie in the kitchen. It might not have been what he wanted but he couldn’t help feeling that if he gave it a little time it could be.


End file.
